We, Red
by inversered
Summary: The world revolves around us. We are its thirsting god, laughing, roaring, screaming in joy and sorrow. We are Red. And this is our tale. -Twitch Plays Pokemon and mostly gameverse based.
1. Chapter 1

**We, Red**

'Perhaps, I am destined to be a Spiritomb,' wondered Red.

'Maybe,' replied the fossil in his hand.

**Prologue**: I, Red

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon.

* * *

a million minds

a thousand thoughts

a single man

such is my tale

* * *

They knew something was wrong with me, the moment I was born.

An unnatural spark of intelligence in my crimson eyes. Never crying, even when hungry. Never startled, never frightened.

Later on in life, when I became a teenager, my own mother would confess that she had been afraid of me; which lead to my confinement in Pallet for the first decade of my life.

How could I cry, how could I be frightened? I had the strength of a million men, within the confines of my soul. The uncountable sea of thoughts, nonsensical and chaotic, flowing through my mind. I am the boy who conquered the world; the one who fought for the salvation of our **Lord.**

We are many. **We are Red.**

* * *

I have accomplished a lot in life. But it was not easy.

A single body, was not made to handle thousands of minds. I begun to understand that, the moment I learned how to walk and move around on my own.

We are Red, yes. But that does not mean that we are the same. Each of us have individually differing thoughts and desires. Though we share the same body, our thoughts rarely coincided.

A part of me wanted to move left to grab the toy pokeball, while another wished to grab the Charmander plushy beside me. Another wished to dance, while yet another more wished to go streaking through Pallet. There was no end to the variety of desires we had.

In the darker depths of the sea of thoughts, some of us longed to kill those pests wandering around in the treeline surrounding the town.

One day, mother found us standing in the forest, shaking, moving and laughing hysterically with a broken tree branch in our hand. A number of young Rattata lied around us, bludgeoned madly to death.

It was wrong, but a part of me felt alive, almost euphoric.

I was six years old. And for the first time, mother understood that her disabled little boy was someone who did not comprehend the concept of innocence. I was confined to Pallet since then, till I became of age.

Uncountable thoughts flowed though my mind every second, and my body tried to respond in the only way it could; by responding to all at once. Thus, I was twitching and moving around randomly all day, controlled by my numerous whims.

But sometimes, very rarely, our thoughts all coincided. When seeing Professor Oak's wrinkly behind when he lost his pants in the swimming pool, we all simultaneously gagged. When tripping our best friend Gary, we all smiled.

When the ice cream truck came, we all wanted to hijack it.

Such is the tale of my childhood.

* * *

Even as a curious and stumbling infant, we knew of our calling in life. Perhaps it is the core of everything that defines Red, or perhaps, it was due to the dreams sent to us by the Lord during the sweet relief of sleep.

We wanted to take over the world.

It was that burning ambition in each and every one of our uncountable minds that held me together in my journey.

I wanted to dethrone the King; the fabled Lance Blackthorn, the Dragon emperor who ruled Kanto with an iron fist. I wanted to be at the top, where there would be just me and no one else; only the sweet sound of silence.

You see, I wanted to be the Champion.

And the time had finally come, when I reached the age of eleven. The end of childhood and the threshold of burning youth; eleven was the age when children were allowed to bleed and die in the name of their country- the age they allowed a child to become a Pokemon Trainer.

Mother pleaded to me many times, but we were not to be denied. I would not be some goddamned pokemart accountant whose ass was stuck permanently to his chair, nor some guy whose only job was to stand around all day to guide passing travelers and tourists.

I stumbled through the grassy fields of Pallet, never quite managing to keep on the road. Looks of pity and apprehension appeared, yet no one chose to approach me. An insane grin threatened to split my face.

Freedom. I could taste it.

I had never been allowed out of Pallet town in my entire life, being deemed unsuitable. But there was nothing stopping me now. I could run and stumble around in the wind, and walk a thousand miles without anyone stopping me. I would face Lance, and tip my cap to him for the first and only time.

"Stop."

But a hand on my shoulder stopped us. Sun burnt skin and white knuckles held me steady, and turned me around. A calm, shrewd gaze looked at me, and we could all feel some measure of concern. Would he...stop us?

Samuel Oak. The one man I've always respected- the former Champion and reigning regional Professor.

"You cannot walk into the wild without any pokemon of your own. Come with me," said the old legend. And I followed, unwillingly. He might not look it, but Professor Oak was incredibly strong and well built beneath the deception of the white coat.

We headed towards the large lab in the southern end of the town; the elderly man and the twitching boy drawing quite a few gazes. The steel doors were pushed aside, and we went inside Professor Oak's Laboratory; the place where I received my first pokemon...

...the place where our journey truly begun.

* * *

Perhaps the shifts between I and We is confusing. You are right to be confused; there's nothing to be done.

* * *

i|am|we

we|are|I

i/we are red

* * *

**This **is loosely based on Twitch Plays Pokemon and the Fire Red-Leaf Green version.

**Spiritomb, **a pokemon formed by the union of 108 spirits. Mirrors Red's concept in this story, except on a much smaller scale. Inspired by a comment on the livestream chat.

**Our Lord. **The Helix fossil.

**Some guy whose only job was to stand around all day to guide passing travelers and tourists: **Individuals contracted by the league to provide Pokemon Trainers and travellers with specific bits of information and guidance. Also known as NPCs.

Cookies to anyone who recognizes the source of the '**thirsting god**'-reference in the summary.

Reviews are quite welcome, as this is my first attempt at writing a story.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Who are you? Well, it's plain to see that you're a trainer… My name's Blue. I was once the Champion, although it was for only a short time… That meddling Red did me in… Anyway, what do you_ want?"~Blue, Cinnabar Island.

**We, Red**

Chapter One

The Boy named **Blue**

**Disclaimer ****:** I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

indeed

a champion he was

but

for an hour only

* * *

The heavily reinforced doors split apart, and we crossed over from reality and into the world of science. Hundreds of machines and high-tech equipment, alongside aides in sterile white coats.

But all of that did not register in our minds as the professor dragged my slightly shifty form behind him. No, my eyes were focused on the brown haired boy staring at me with striking cerulean eyes, a smile hinting at the corner of his lips.

He was perhaps the best and only friend I ever had, and the most challenging rival one could ever ask for. Always a step ahead, he led me on a wild chase throughout Kanto, which ended many months later up there at the very top of Indigo plateau in the Champion's battlefield.

You may know him as Gary Oak, the easy going Viridian Gym Leader, but I knew him as Blue; the prodigal grandson, the perfect Trainer, the mighty Champion.

Other than me, and the Elite Four during Lance's undefeated reign, I doubt anyone truly ever witnessed the beast that was Champion Blue.

Gold? Don't make me laugh. He'd be stuck there in the grass, grinding for months more if Gary unleashed his mountain eating Tyranitar and the rest of his true monsters.

But the Gary Oak inside the lab back then in that moment was not that experienced Trainer; he did not sigh as much, nor did he have that smile which did not quite reach the eyes.

No, back then he was Blue the whiny kid; Blue, the boy who wanted to step out of Samuel Oak's shadow. Blue, the boy who was my friend.

Perhaps the cunning old professor already knew that I'd try to go AWOL. Because right there, on a table, were three pokeballs containing three pokemon nearly every child in Kanto knew by heart.

The starter trio; Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur.

My head felt like it would split apart, the hushed streams of all our excited thoughts straining our brain to its limits. But thankfully, this was no major dilemma. I already knew what I'd pick. Like we'd ever pass over the opportunity to get a fire-breathing dragon.

With shaky hands, I grabbed the right pokeball, contemplating the Charmander stored within it. Blue smirked and picked the Squirtle. While the professor fussed over Gary for the last time, we turned our attention to other pursuits- namely exploring the bigass lab.

I was a hurricane, dancing in the wind while knocking over things which probably were more expensive than my house. After some more random poking at the books and specimens locked up and accidentally feeling up a pretty female aide, I was able to navigate my way out.

But I was stopped again. This time, by Blue.

"Wait, Red. Let's check out our pokemon," he begun. "Come on, I'll take you on!"

And we had the first true battle of our lives right there in the lab, much to the chagrin of the professor and his nerdy minions.

"Argo, tackle from the left," commanded Gary. His Squirtle slid to the left before rapidly nearing our Charmander like a raging Taros.

"A-ab-bby," I begun, pronouncing Charmander's name with a little difficulty. Abby had a grin on her face as her burning tail swung lazily in apprehension of the incoming Squirtle.

Despite being fire and later, part-flying types, the Charmander evolutionary line have draconian roots. Untamable spirit, raw power and regenerative characteristics of Charizards are one of the most visible influences of their passive-Dragon genes.

Abby was a born and bred predator, and it showed at how easily she outmaneuvered Argo at my barely stuttered out order. As soon as I gave the word, Abby sidestepped the slightly stubby Squirtle before nailing it in the face with a scratch from her claws.

And she didn't relent. Continuous scratches from her claws and the occasional bite wore down Squirtle, and it wailed in pain before attempting to retreat. Sighing, Blue withdrew his pokemon into its ball, knowing that his loss was inevitable.

Don't get me wrong, Squirtles are powerful, but that's only after they learn to shoot pressurized water from inside its body. A Blastoise can punch holes through steel types with the torrents of water shot through its canons.

But as Squirtle was young, still perhaps at the end of infancy, it had a disadvantage against my Charmander, who was a natural fighter. I won that battle due to her- not because of my own skills. This, would become evident in my defeat at Blue's hands during my original trip to Viridian city.

"I guess I need to make my pokemon battle some more to toughen it up. Gramps, Red," said Blue, while giving us a lazy wave. " Smell ya later!"

Bastard. He got a head start on us right there, and we never really could catch up to him after that. I wasn't the first eleven-year old champion; it was Blue- though no one seems to remember that anymore. Always ahead of me, blitzing through Gyms left while leaving little scribbles on the sign-boards to mock us.

It took me nearly half an hour more to stumble out of the lab; my limbs were in disarray due to all our excitement. We were free; there was nothing to stop us. Mother was drunk and sleeping off a hangover, while Oak had given us the go-ahead.

Thus, we continued towards Route one, and screamed in triumph as our foot touched the dewy green grass.

Freedom. It felt good.

But the hurdles on my chaotic path hadn't even begun. Here, in Route one, I would eventually meet the first pokemon I captured on my own. A wild, feral rodent who ruled these grasslands with his iron teeth. One of our most trusted companions, one whom I would loose in Celadon, the city of sin.

His identity, you ask?

Jay Leno, the Rattata.

* * *

i/we hate rodents,

but Jay Leno was no mere pest,

A king amongst rats he was.

* * *

**Author's notes**

Thanks a lot to SuperSaiyanTeemo, Guest, Meowth, and Ame no Kagaseo for reviewing the last chapter! :)

Blue, the Champion who no one remembers. Tragic really.

Yeah, I'll try to follow every major event and pokemon in the TPP series, like Bloody Sunday, False prophet Flareon and all that hype. But minor changes might be present.

Fire Red/Leaf Green will be followed. I want Sevii Islands in my tale and a 'dramatic' meeting between Red and Rocket Executive Archer; and eventually, the appearance of Blue's "**mountain eating Tyranitar," **as Red puts it.

"When Ethan Gold stood before Red, he was but a man. For only men, could slay gods"- you should be able to guess this, if you're a heavy fan of Lamora. 'The Game of Champions' has so far blown me apart, glued me back together, only to blow me away once more.

**ABBBBBBK ( **or **Abby, **is Red's starter **Charmander**. Alongside Jay Leno, it was unfortunately released, due to the machinations of False-Prophet Flareon.

**JVLNOOO **or ** Jay Leno, **is a **Rattata** caught by Red in Route one. It was released alongside Abby, as mentioned above.

**Smell ya later**, is Blue/Gary Oak's signature catch-phrase.

"Mountain eating" refers to Champion Blue's level 72 pseudo legendary Tyranitar. Tyranitar eats rocks and yes, probably mountains.

Reviews are welcome. They serve as red-bull for the writing machines known as "authors", I hear.


End file.
